U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,157,735, and 6,043,909 describe systems and methods for distributing and controlling color reproduction at multiple sites, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,425 describes a related system for automatic color calibration. In these patents, information is communicated for color matching at and among nodes of a network. A computer system called a profile server, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,425 for assisting a node in determining color calibration for color rendering device in response to color calibration data measured by a color calibration instrument at the rendering device. These patents also describe the import/export of generic and/or standardized color transformations. These transformations may be used in combination with linearization functions customized to a particular, nodal rendering device that are updated regularly. Where color matching among devices in a network is desired, these patents also describe the sharing of information, such as gamut data, to enable matching. In the case of video displays, U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,425 describes the use of multidimensional transformations that are based on measurements made at the time of manufacture of the display and provided in ROM, on diskette or over the Internet. After manufacture, simpler linearization and white balance calibration may be used to maintain the device in a known, baseline state. It would also be useful for hard copy rendering devices, such as color printers, to provide information about their configuration that would allow a user of color printer to obtain calibration data that could be used to prepared a color transformation adequate to handle at least the color-mixing part of device modeling.